mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piosenki
W serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia pojawiają się różne piosenki. Ta tendencja pojawiała się w My little Pony już od wersji G1. Teksty piosenek na tej wiki zostały zapisane ze słuchu, a ich tytuły wzięte ze strony Daniela Ingrama lub jego profilu na Facebooku. Lista piosenek Piosenki pojawiające się w wielu odcinkach * Piosenka tytułowa (wersja pierwsza) - pojawia się we wszystkich odcinkach przed epizodem "Zerowa Lekcja" (czyli przed trzecim odcinkiem drugiego sezonu). * Piosenka tytułowa (wersja zremasterowana) - występuje w epizodzie "Zerowa Lekcja" i każdym następnym, aż do końca sezonu trzeciego, czyli odcinka "Sposób na zaklęcie" włącznie. * Piosenka tytułowa (wersja na 4 i 5 sezon) - występuje od odcinka otwierającego czwarty sezon pt. "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", później lekko zmodyfikowana od epizodu "Znaczkowa mapa". * Każdy odcinek kończy krótka repryza piosenki tytułowej, z wyłączeniem epizodów: Powrót do harmonii, Przyjaciel w potrzebie, Ślub w Canterlocie, Sposób na zaklęcie, Honor Pinkie, Królestwo Twilight, Znaczkowa mapa, Kuce w wielkim mieście, Detektyw Rarity, Wspólne Święta, Hooffieldowie – McColtsi, każdy odcinek od Kryształowanie do No Second Prances oraz A Hearth's Warming Tail, Stranger Than Fan Fiction i 28 Pranks Later. Istnieje również rozszerzona wersja piosenki tytułowej, lecz nie została ona użyta w serialu. Sezon pierwszy Lista piosenek z sezonu pierwszego: Sezon drugi Lista piosenek z sezonu drugiego: Sezon trzeci Lista piosenek z sezonu trzeciego: Sezon czwarty Lista piosenek z sezonu czwartego: Sezon piąty Lista piosenek z sezonu piątego: Sezon szósty Lista piosenek z sezonu szóstego: Wszystkie wyżej wymienione utwory zostały skomponowane przez Daniela Ingrama, wyłączając te oznaczone gwiazdką (*'''), które skomponował, zajmujący się muzyką tła, William Anderson. Albumy Niektóre utwory wykorzystane w serialu "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" zostały wydane na oficjalnych albumach licencjonowanych przez Hasbro. Można na nich znaleźć także wersje rozszerzone wybranych piosenek oraz unikalne nagrania, nigdy niewykorzystane w serialu. '''Piosenki pochodzące z oficjalnych albumów, niepojawiające się w serialu: * It's a Pony Kind of Christmas, * Jingle Bells, * Deck the Halls, * We Wish You a Merry Christmas, * Silent Night, * Twelve Days of Christmas, * Last Year I Got Coal for Christmas, * Jolly Ol' St. Nick, * Days Gone By (Auld Lang Syne), * True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up (Ultimate Mash-Up). Piosenki pojawiające się w serialu, niewydane na oficjalnych albumach: Sezon 1: * Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, * The Ticket Song, * Hop Skip and Jump Song, * Evil Enchantress Song, * Cupcake Song, * Hush Now Lullaby, * Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, * You Got to Share, You Got to Care, * So Many Wonders, * Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram, * I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Sezon 2: * Happy Monthiversary, * Piggy Dance, * Cranky Doodle Donkey, * Welcome Song, * Cranky Doodle Joy, * This Day Aria (Part 2). Sezon 3: * The Success Song, * Morning in Ponyville, * Celestia's Ballad, * Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle, * Life in Equestria. Sezon 4: * Pinkie the Party Planner, * The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts. Sezon 5: * Make This Castle a Home, * Rules of Rarity, * Sisterhood, * We'll Make Our Mark, * The Vote, * Light of Your Cutie Mark, * We'll Make Our Mark, * Equestria, the Land I Love, * Friends Are Always There For You. Inne motywy muzyczne W serialu pojawia się także dużo różnych motywów muzycznych. Kilka wybranych przykładów: * "Junior Speedsters Chant" - hymn obozu lotników, zaśpiewany przez Rainbow Dash i Gildę w odcinku Sposób na gryfa. Słyszymy go również w odcinku Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone podczas retrospekcji, w której Gilda wspomina swoje przybycie na obóz. * Krótki fragment niedokończonej piosenki zaśpiewany przez Sweetie Belle w odcinku Konkurs talentów. * "The Campfire Song" - obozowa piosenka zaśpiewana przez Sweetie Belle w odcinku Bezsenność w Ponyville. * "The Dragon Song" - krótki utwór zaśpiewany przez Spike'a dla Applejack w Spike do usług. * Piosenka Spike'a o "Świecidełkowym Cieście" z odcinka Tylko dla pomocników. * "Crystal Empire Cheer" wraz z układem tanecznym wykonany przez główne bohaterki w odcinku Kucykowe dyscypliny. * "Happy Flowers" - parodia piosenki "This Old Man" zaśpiewana przez dziwne kwiaty w koszmarze Rainbow Dash z odcinka Dobranoc. * "We're Going to Manehattan" - zaśpiewana przez Pinkie Pie w odcinku Podarunek Maud Pie. * "Pie Sisters' Swap Day Song" z tego samego odcinka, wykonana przez Pinkie i Maud Pie. Nagrody Dwie piosenki serialu, „Becoming Popular” i „Find A Pet Song”, były nominowane do 39th Daytime Emmy Awards w kategorii Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation. Jednak nie odniosły zwycięstwa. Zobacz także * Utwór promujący film Equestria Girls en: Songs de:Lieder es:Canciones fr:Chansons it:Canzoni ja:歌一覧 no:Sanger pt:Canções ru:Песни sv:Sånger zh:歌曲 Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Piosenki